The Doomsayer (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Doomsayer Your patron is a powerful being that has visions of the future, and handles the souls of beings once they pass on to the afterlife. Your pact may have been made as a deal to bring you back to life, as a servant of your patron, or perhaps it was to prevent the death of a loved one, kept alive only by your patron delaying the inevitable. Doomsayers may include spirits of death such as the grim reaper or Charon, or they may be a powerful archlich that sees visions of the future and the deaths of others. Expanded Spell List The Doomsayer lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Dreaded Visions When you choose this patron, at 1st level, you can grant visions of dread to creatures, to distract them. You have a number of dread dice equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of one), which are d4s, and regain all expended dice after a long rest. As a reaction to a creature within 60 feet of yourself that can hear you making an attack roll or ability check, you can expend a dread die to force it to make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed saving throw, it subtracts the dread die from the attack roll or ability check. You can do so after seeing the roll, but before knowing whether it succeeds or fails. Your dread die changes when you reach certain levels in this class. The die becomes a d6 at 6th level, and a d8 at 14th level. Dark Oracle By 6th level, you regain all of your expended dread dice when you finish a short or long rest. Icon of Death Beginning at 10th level, you resist the powers of death, to spread dread for your patron. You gain resistance to necrotic damage, and proficiency in death saving throws. Change Fate At 14th level, your patron bestows upon you the ability to reverse death. As a reaction to a creature within 30 feet of yourself being reduced to 0 hit points, or failing a death saving throw, you can restore hit points to the creature equal to three times your warlock level. If the creature had failed a death saving throw which would kill it, using this feature on it brings it back to life. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Eldritch Invocations Grip of Death Prerequisite: The Doomsayer patron, Pact of the Chain feature When you summon your familiar, you can choose for it to take on the form of a crawling claw. While your familiar is a crawling claw, it can attempt to grapple a creature on its turn. When it does so, it is treated as being a Medium-sized creature for the purpose of grappling, uses your Charisma modifier instead of its Strength modifier, and adds your proficiency bonus to its Strength (Athletics) checks. It cannot move while it is grappling a creature, but it is immune to damage while grappling, and its target is restrained for the duration of the grapple. Reaper's Black Book Prerequisite: The Doomsayer patron, Pact of the Tome feature Your Book of Shadows tells you of when doom is imminent. As a 10-minute ritual in which you commune with your patron, while one or more living creatures are within 30 feet of yourself, you learn if any of the creatures with you would die within the next 7 days. If a creature with you for the ritual would die violently within that timeframe, you see red spots on that creature, showing where the killing blow will be if not prevented. Soul Harvester Prerequisite: The Doomsayer patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon as a sickle, you create a full scythe, instead of just a sickle. This sickle deals 2d4 slashing damage, instead of the 1d4 slashing damage normal for a sickle. When you hit a creature with this sickle, you can expend a warlock spell slot to deal an additional 1d8 necrotic damage to the creature plus another 1d8 necrotic damage per slot level. Additionally, when you reduce a creature to 0 hit points with this sickle and have no dread dice remaining, you regain 1 dread die. Category:Archetypes